


One Long Last Look

by mightyfinebear



Series: The Sexcel Chronicles [3]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, I just really wanted them to smash thinking it would be enough and then they could move on, poontang in the mustang, quickie in the car, the one that wanted to smash away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyfinebear/pseuds/mightyfinebear
Summary: I stared way too long at the wedding glances between April and Crockett and this became the story. I feel like they both really don't WANT to be attracted to the other anymore but can't help it. So this is is a little ficlet.
Relationships: Crockett Marcel/April Sexton
Series: The Sexcel Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569223
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	One Long Last Look

This thing, that is not supposed to be a thing, is quickly becoming a thing. He’s already bowled one game, done well too, but with all the commotion at the hospital few people are engaging with him. He’s gone above and beyond even for himself, to put this whole April thing out of his mind. It’s a non-factor.

_ It _ is a non-factor.  _ She _ isn’t.

He hadn't meant to look at her again. That last long look at the ceremony was the last time, he’d told himself. He wouldn’t look at her as anything other than a professional, a colleague. That logic doesn’t do much for the reality of seeing her moving, breathing, and laughing in that blue dress.

She’s doing her best too. Trying to be cordial, and pleasing all the while a weight rests in her eyes. Those deep brown eyes that are now on him. A moment missed earlier is found between them. April looks away first and disappears into the crowd. It’s time to leave. Logic can dictate that much. He nods and casually smiles towards some of the more pleasant folks of the night. He gives his best to Maggie and Ben, and directs a tight nod toward Natalie who is avoiding his eyes.

A third last long look is what it's turned into. She’s outside; pacing around her car. April stops when she sees him. He walks past her to his Mustang and gets in but leaves the door open so she can see he isn’t leaving. 

She shouldn’t, after everything that’s happened she shouldn’t. Her feet don’t care what she should do because they are walking towards his car. Her heels clicking against the pavement in purpose, her dress flowing in the wind. 

When the door clicks behind her they both let out a long sigh before looking at the other. Just like in the hallway during that ill-fated kiss they both know what this is. That thing they can’t put a word to. A raw magnetism that makes them stand at attention of the other. Magnets can’t help when they come together, and April and Crockett can’t help that they’re kissing. It’s almost as if they have no choice. He’s taking off his jacket like a robot, it has to come off because these are the unspoken orders of this thing. She’d begun working on the buttons on the front of his shirt. He reaches over her to the side of her seat to lower it all the way back. His hands rub either side of her shoulders to take the spaghetti straps down which unveil her breasts. In this tight space this is the most skin to skin they will have. Chest to chest. He’s pulled his leg out of his side and jumped to hers, laying on top of her in this cramped space. When their chests finally touch it’s as if they have followed the second command of this unspoken magnetism. He’s looking for her now, his dick in his hand searching for the silken heat he knows he’s close to. When he finds her he quickly stuffs himself in, it is second to the last step in this compulsion. They are almost zombie-like in their mission until now. One last long look.

He pushes himself into her as deep as he can, she tightens around him as his eyes flash to hers which were fixed on his eyes. He’s stiff when he moves, as if he’s both holding back and giving his all. His face is as serious as hers, even now when he’s inside her and she’s allowing him to be, they are still being dishonest as to what this is.

It’s orders from some higher power of sexual connection, and that’s all. His eyes say, with every hard heave of his hips, “This is what you want, this is what this is,” but hers say, “You want it too, maybe more than me.”

His breath and hers are mirrored in the same frustrated pace while he’s drilling into her. The windows begin to fog as they let go of the stand-off happening between their eyes. He’s cussing now, in an almost hill-billy French accent, she’s hissing something in Portugese. He grinds his forehead into hers, he’s getting closer and getting angrier that even after cumming it might not be enough. He’s going so fast his car shakes, and squeaks as he pounds into her. Her eyes widen as she wonders if she can handle anymore, she doesn’t need to. His groan, although full of pleasure, is one of defeated frustration. He knows it, and she knows. This was not enough.


End file.
